


Wouldn't Happen in Jersey

by fyouflapjacks



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyouflapjacks/pseuds/fyouflapjacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now Danny can't bring himself to care as he's staring down at the red, sore area of skin with the words that will now haunt him forever scrawled elegantly into his skin and he just keeps thinking how screwed he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Holy mother of God!" Danny squeezed his eyes firmly shut again, burying his face deep into the pillow. Stupid Hawaii letting stupid light through the stupid window and straight into his stupid hung over retinas. Without moving his eyes from deep in his pillow he flung out an arm to rummage in his bedside draw for an Aspirin, pulling one out with a triumphant laugh before wincing at the spike of pain through his eyes. He swallowed it dry before trying to remember what the hell had happened to him.

His top half ached all over and that sounded about right, couple of guys they'd been chasing yesterday had apparently mistaken him for a piñata however given the state Steve had left them in when he found out that particular party game was probably ruined for them. Good.

He winced as he poked at a particularly sore spot, a nasty looking bruise under his ribs and decided a shower is most likely the best next course of action. Given his injuries sitting up was going to be difficult but somehow he managed to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and lever himself upright and right there something wasn't right. There was a sharp stinging just below and to the left of his naval, the waist of his boxers -yesterdays boxers- was pressing against something it shouldn't. And yep, that definitely wasn't right, something was seriously wrong with this picture because that gauze pad had not been there yesterday when the EMTs had sent him home with instructions to rest. It at least hadn't been there before he'd gone and gotten drunker than ever before. Ah well, at least he'd had the presence of mind to get whatever it was patched up.

Sighing and then wincing because hey he was hung over and everything hurt. He padded into the bathroom and looked for a fresh gauze pad in his first aid kit since he didn't want it getting infected. Taking a damp piece of tissue he dabbed at the tape holding it on- and ain't that a bitch of a way to snap you out of a hangover? Dabbing freezing cold water dangerously close to his dick- to make it hurt less to take off.

He gently peeled it off, mentally preparing himself for whatever was down there. And wow, ok. Turns out there was one situation he wasn't prepared for. He stared down at his skin, then checked the mirror for a second, then looked back down and no. How is this his life? How, of all the mother fucking people on this island -in the world- why is he the one waking up with the words 'Property of Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett' tattooed elegantly into his skin? He knew that the phrase was used to death but fuck that because it's true, this kind of shit just never happened in Jersey. Right now Danny can't bring himself to care that this isn't Hawaii's fault or that he actually wouldn't mind if the words were true or that it could have been worse, it could have been on his face rather than somewhere relatively easy to hide, he can't bring himself to care because he's staring down at the red, sore area of skin with the words that will now haunt him forever scrawled elegantly into his skin in a neat, simple font and he just keeps thinking how screwed he is.

Danny could have cried. He could have bawled like a baby. Steve was his boss and his friend – scratch that – his best friend and given that Steve was an army guy (You do this just to upset me. Does my pain please you, huh? Do you enjoy this Danno? Don't you smirk at me like that, I can see you Danno!) and given that when Steve had joined up with the SEALS DADT was still firmly in place and that Danny had met Catherine he was 99.9% sure that Steve was straight. That totally sucked for Danny because despite (or maybe for some twisted reason because of) all Steve's crazy and truckloads of emotional baggage he had gone and fallen head over heels for the man.

Danny sighed and ducked his head. He caught sight of the clock in the mirror. He was late, he usually picked Steve up in five minutes. Well this was a good start to the day.

He contemplated calling Steve and telling him he was sick and couldn't come in today but given that Steve was there yesterday for the first couple of shots even he would work out it was only a hangover and then he would just come over and try to give Danny some cure he'd discovered in The-ass-end-of-nowhere-istan and Danny remembered only too well what happened last time. ('My streak Steven! Your concoction of God only knows what broke my streak!' 'Danno, relax. There was nothing there th-... Don't you dare throw up on me!) Danny smirked despite himself. Steve had refused to speak to him for the rest of the day and then made him buy him a new pair of cargo pants.

"Danny!" He was pulled out of his flashback and hurriedly put on the new dressing and pulled up his boxers before covering his ears to try to block out some of the wood splintering blows.

"Danno? If you don't open this door in ten seconds I swear I am going to kick-" Steve was cut off as the door swung open and he was dragged inside.

"Were the next words going to be 'your ass' or 'your door down' because I've got to say I'm not sure which one angers me more?"

"Umm, neither?"

"Good answer. Now riddle me this Super SEAL. What in the name of New Jersey are you doing here?"

"You were late so I-"

"So you what? You thought you'd come over here and raise the dead with your noise and then threaten to damage my property?"

"But-"

"No. This is my time Steven, you don't get to talk. Now see Steve your logic is flawed since; A) You knew damn well I'd be hung over this morning since you initiated post hand grenade tequila which, by the way, we are going to discuss in detail once my head is pounding less. Don't you roll your eyes at me, explosives kill and one of these days I am going to find a pin floating around in my car missing its grenade and I tell you now Steve I do not want to die. If you get me blown up you'd better as hell fill the Danno shaped void that leaves in my daughter's life because I would rather burn in hell than leave my daughter alone with Step-Stan. Back to my original points B) I am not late. Yes I was going to be late but when you left your house this morning you could not possibly have known that little tid-bit unless you have cameras in my house and you are watching me when I sleep which is downright creepy! Oh! No! I know that look. That is your guilty face. Steven do you have cameras in my house?"

"I have to know, during that little speech did you stop for breath like, at all? Because honestly with breath holding ability like that you could be a SEAL although we would have to teach you to swim first..."

"I swim just fine, I'll have you know I. I will not rise to it." Steve just grinned big and goofy at him.

"Also? You are late. Clearly you've forgotten your promise. You said yesterday that you'd come in early to help with the paperwork as it's Kono's day off." Danny froze on the verge of a new rant. Damn him, he was right. He opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly witty but stopped when he realised Steve was staring at him.

"What?"

"You're hurt."

"No shit Sherlock. I'm black and blue all over." Danny waved a hand at his bruised upper torso.

"No." Steve took a step forward "You've got a dressing. That wasn't there when you left the hospital and I didn't leave you 'til late yesterday. What happened?" A slight deer in the headlights look flashed through Danny's eyes but it was quickly covered.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should check it, just to make sure it won't get infected?"

"Steven, leave it. I am fine..." Steve was faintly aware that Danny was still talking but he wasn't listening because the dressing itself had been put on badly and it was wonky enough that Steve could see just the tiniest bit of ink peaking out the side. Danny 'I don't even go into the doctor's office with Grace when she gets her jabs because I really hate needles' Williams had got a tattoo. Steve swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way his cargo pants felt a little tight and it was suddenly very warm in the tiny, shitty apartment. Looked like he had a new mission. He was going to find out what it was if it killed him.

"So, what happened?"

"Uh..." Danny panicked briefly "Just scraped it."

"Huh! On what?"

"I don't know! I was drunk! What's with the 3rd degree?"

"Nothing." Danny eyed him suspiciously for a minute.

"I'm on to you McGarrett. I don't know what 'what do you mean grenades are dangerous?' scheme you are up to but I am on to you."

"Good to know Danno, tell me how that works out, now we do have the small matter of work to be getting on with."

"Fine, fine." Danny wandered over to his drawer and pulled out his clothes for the day. He was about to take off his boxers when he remembered he wasn't alone. He turned to see Steve-the bastard-had sprawled back on the bed and was watching him with a, creepy, if not a lot hot, smile on his face.

"Please, don't stop on my account."

"Asshole!" Danny threw a pillow hitting him square in the face "Out, now! Shoo!" Steve put his hands up in surrender, walking to the bedroom door.

"Alright, I'm going." He laughed. He slumped onto the old, lumpy armchair in the next room, turning on the TV and flicking channels. When he realised nothing was on he stood and wandered into the kitchen getting a glass of water before a picture caught his eye. It was stuck to the fridge with a magnet which, surprise, surprise, had a picture of New Jersey on it.

"Gracie drew that last time she was here." Steve jumped before turning to see Danny grinning like a fool.

"Jesus Danny, don't sneak up on a guy like that."

"What? Your crazy, bat-like, super SEAL hearing didn't pick up the dull thud of my footfalls on the floor?"

"Haha Danny. My sides are aching... oh no, wait, that's you."

"Good one. Make fun of the wounded guy."

"Don't be so melodramatic Danny, anyway that's what I'm here for. So, why is my name on it?" Steve said pointing to the picture which looked like a large yellow and brown rectangle.

"That my friend" Danny almost couldn't speak for laughing "that is SteveBob Cargopants."

"You did this." Steve pointed an accusing finger in Danny's face.

"All Gracie, besides. Tell me you wouldn't just love to live in a pineapple under the sea?"

Steve nodded as if to say 'fair enough' and grinned. That grin that seems to make women's clothes practically melt off. Danny, even if pushed into a shark cage, would maintain that he did not almost jump Steve right there in his kitchen.

"So..." Danny spoke first, feeling the need to fill the silence, which, with the absence of the car radio, would quickly become awkward. "Should we?" he gestured at the door.

"We should." Steve agreed plucking the keys to the Camaro out of Danny's hand and walking to the door, allowing Danny's following rant to wash over him.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Steve was going insane. A month. A whole fucking month of nothing but brief glimpses of ink. Danny's day to day wearing of shirts and ties meant there wasn't much opportunity to see it anyway but lately Danny had been even more insistent about not showing any skin. It was clear enough to Steve that Danny had serious post tattoo regrets and even more obvious he didn't want anyone to see it, ever, last time Steve stopped by Danny was wearing a T shirt to go swimming with Grace! Even Danny wasn't usually that crazy. There weren't even any good, distracting cases. Steve had never wished for terrorists before now but they were starting to sound like good distraction.

Steve grinned to himself slightly. The only good thing to come out of this was Danny's reaction every time anyone mentioned the words tattoo or ink. First he would get fidgety and his right eye would twitch, then he would try desperately to change the subject before finally storming out the room. Steve took great pleasure in bringing the subject up as often as possible, especially in the Camaro.

So, yes. Steve was going crazy, absolutely frigging insane. So crazy that when he went into his office and saw Danny asleep on his couch he figured that he might as well go for it. He edged towards Danny slowly. His breathing was slow and regular and his eyes were closed and still. He was definitely asleep and, given that Steve had been on a stake out with Danny, he knew it took something not much short of a small earthquake to wake him up.

Once Steve was knelt by Danny's side he took a deep breath before gently tugging Danny's shirt out of his pants. Danny yawned and mumbled and Steve had to grin because, come on, the man couldn't even stop talking in his sleep. He hooked a finger into Danny's belt loop and pulled down gently.

Psycho Killer  
Qu'est-ce que c'est  
fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better  
Run run run run run run run away

Steve jumped as Danny's phone started ringing.

"Steve? What are you doing?" Steve panicked looking down at his hand that was still on Danny's hip.

"Uh, I was trying to get to your phone before it woke you up."

"O...Kay." Danny eyed him for a moment. "Well, you failed."

"Thank you captain obvious. Have you ever thought about being a detective?"

"Hil-fucking-larious Steve."

"Thank you." Steve grinned giving a mock bow. Danny pulled out his phone.

"Rachel. Probably about my next weekend with Gracie." Steve nodded. She phoned this kind of time almost every week trying to change their arrangements.

"Love the new ringtone by the way."

"I thought it was pretty good." Danny smirked.

"I'll leave you to call her back."

"Thanks super SEAL." Danny flashed him a grin before turning and grumbling at his phone.

Steve walked quickly out of his office and into the bathroom slamming the door with a little more force than was strictly necessary. So close. He'd been so damned close. He had never hated Rachel more than he did right now. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he yanked it out. "Kono?"

"Boss? You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, well, you need to get back here right now, we have a case."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Back up Steven." Danny growled loosening his tie "B-A-C-K space U-P. It's just six letters!" Steve watched the movement of Danny's hands as they undid the buttons of his shirt revealing a broad chest which was FINALLY starting to look tanned. "You couldn't have waited ten measly little minutes for reinforcements and now you're..." he nodded his head towards where he was pushing his balled up shirt against Steve's bleeding side.

"I'm fine."

"You have a bullet hole in you Steven. I have never seen you look this pale and you can't stand up!"

"Hurts." Steve admitted, gasping slightly.

"Now I'm really worried."

"Hey Danno?"

"Yes?"

"Since you seem to be so sure I'm going to die." He silenced Danno with a look "So, in case I don't make it, I got to know. What is your ink?"

"My what?"

"Your tattoo Danny, what is your tattoo?"

"What?"

"What does it say?"

"Seriously? That is your last wish? To see my tattoo?"

"Yes."

"I tell you what Steve. I'm gonna call this incentive and say if you live through this and if you remember, because I will not be reminding you, I will show you."

"You swear?"

"Scouts honour." Danny grinned giving a brief three fingered salute.

"Ok than. I guess I'll have to live through this then."

"I guess you will. Thank fuck." Danny gave a half smile as an ambulance pulled up. "Finally." Danny stepped back to allow the EMT's to do their thing .

"Hey Danno?" Steve grabbed his arm as they wheeled him toward the ambulance.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really a boy scout too?"

"Please." Danny grinned "I'm always prepared aren't I?"

"Knew it."Steve slurred as the morphine took effect.

"Get better Steve."

"Sure thing Danno." Steve yawned, dozing under the influence of the drugs being dripped into him. Danny climbed into the ambulance beside him taking his hand and gripping tightly.

~McDanno~

Steve was awake. This had been true for almost half an hour. He had not however opened his eyes due to the fact he was very much enjoying his dazed morphine induced haze. He would have to open them soon however for two reasons. A) He really needed the bathroom and navigating his way to the toilet with his eyes shut would, although doable, probably be very painful. It would also be made difficult because of reason B) There was a dead weight on his right thigh that was currently giving him a serious case of pins and needles.

Blinking a couple of times he waited for his eyes to focus. Looking down he saw the weight was in fact the head of his partner who was slumped forward in the chair by the bed, head resting on Steve's leg. The SEAL smiled slightly.

"You worried Danno?" He saw his friend blink awake before those sharp, blue eyes fixed on his.

"Pfft. You wish McGarrett." Steve grinned.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours. The damage wasn't as bad as feared. Just a nick really, you lost a lot of blood though. You had a transfusion and some stitches."

"Told you I was fine."

"You also said it HURT."

"Touché. So, Dr. Danno" Danny scowled "Will I be going home soon?"

"The doctor said as long as you take some time off work. No, no arguments with me on this McGarrett. I mean it, you are taking a full week off of work. Don't you make me call the governor because I will. I will call her up and ask her to come down here and make you stay at home to have some rest time."

"You would too wouldn't you."

"Anyway. As long as you take it easy and let me keep an eye on you then you can go. You also have to let me drive."

"But Danno-"

"But Danno nothing. You will not drive, ok. Repeat after me. I Steven."

"Really is this-"

"Now."

"I Steven."

"Promise that I will not drive."

"Promise that I won't drive."

"Danny's car."

"But-"

"Steven." Danny raised an eyebrow and Steve deflated and sighed grumpily

"Danny's car."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"So I'm really allowed to go home?"

"I may have done some grovelling, pleading and warning about hand grenades, I think that was the clincher."

"And ranting. Don't forget ranting." Steve supplied happily, yawning slightly.

"Yes babe, I may have done some of that too."

"I like when you call me babe."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a term of endearment, like when I say 'book 'em Danno'."

"You like when I call you babe?" Danny asked somewhat stunned.

"Yes. I don't like it when you call other people babe." Steve yawned dozing off.

"Right." Danny nodded "You're on drugs, I got it." Danny decided to ignore that the drugs should be out of his system at this point and that the doctor hadn't been in to give him his next dose. He was just glad Steve was breathing.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny! I told you I was fine. I can walk myself! I don't need... that." Steve spat the last word while glaring at the wheelchair Danny was leaning on as if it was some scumbag terrorist, not a harmless chair with wheels used to aid the ill and/or disabled.

Danny told him as much in as stern a voice as he could manage while desperately trying not to laugh at Steve who was honest to god pouting and who, with his arms folded across his chest and shoulders slumped, looked alarmingly like Grace had when Danny had told her that no. Three shave ices were definitely enough.

"I tell you what Steve? You go down to the door in this" He tapped on the wheelchair to emphasize his point "and after that I will drive you- no arguments, remember the oath Steven- home to a wheelchair free zone where you can pace around like a caged animal to your heart's content. How does that sound?" Steve huffed and dropped his arms, pout still firmly in place, and walked towards the wheelchair.

"Sounds fine I guess." He mumbled sullenly, deliberately taking a long route around the room and past Danny to demonstrate his walking capability. As if Danny would change his mind now he's won the argument.

"Atta boy Steven."

"Shut up Danno." Steve grumbled though Danny caught the edge of a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth. And what he wouldn't do just to be able to kiss it right off. No. He couldn't think like that. The fact he already had a tattoo claiming he belonged to the man who, as far as he knew, didn't even want him was bad enough. He wouldn't get his hopes up. Danny managed to smile to himself as he wheeled Steve out of the room, even as Steve moaned he could have done it himself.

Feeling Danny's silent laughter shake the wheelchair slightly Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered as they approached the nurse's station. He was just gearing up for a new rant about how pointless this whole thing was since he was just going to get out and walk at the other end like a normal person when he was interrupted by a chorus of 'Bye Danny's from the nurses, not just the female ones, and he was fairly sure he heard a couple of 'Call me's.

"What just happened?"

"What?" Danny Did a sweeping hand gesture at head level and Steve had to duck to avoid having his eye poked out. Another reason to hate wheelchairs. "A guy can't get hit on? Don't know if you've noticed Commander sex-on-legs, but when you are not around I am quite a catch."

"I am around."

"Yep. Yes you are. You also have tall, dark and emotionally closed off going for you too however, you are an ass when you're a patient. I caught them drawing straws Steven, straws, to see who had to deal with you. I on the other hand was charming" Danny glared at Steve coldly when he snorted "plus I have attractive -hey, I will kill you dead Steven if I hear you snort one more time- blonde, single Dad who loves his little girl working for me."

"Pfft. Please. You flashed the badge didn't you?"

"It seemed to work, not all of us have women literally falling into our laps."

"One time Danny! That happened one time!"

"And I will never let you forget it."

Steve opened his mouth but was interrupted by a cry of "Detective Williams!" Steve frowned slightly as he saw his young, hot, male doctor hurrying his pace to catch them just before they left the hospital doors. Danny turned and strode towards the man smiling. Not, Steve noted smugly, the same smile that Danny reserved for him and Grace, the one that lights up his entire face and makes his eyes sparkle. Not that smile. Just the one he uses for other people. Steve felt thoroughly ridiculous just sitting alone in the middle of the waiting room. He decided to ignore the flutter of jealousy in his chest as the man stroked Danny's arm and handed him a slip of paper, undoubtedly with his number on. This could not be allowed to continue, that man's hand had been on his Dann- on Danny for too long. Steve had never more wished for a grenade but Danny had the car keys. Damn, stupid oath. He looked around for inspiration.

"Hey! Danno?"

"What Steven? You'd better not be out of that chair!" Danny wheeled around, doctor already forgotten.

"Didn't you say that you'd phone Gracie as soon as we were leaving?" Steve waved his phone at him; Danny had left it in the gym bag with Steve's stuff in it.

"Damn, you're right." He turned giving a cursory nod to Dr. Droolworthy and dialling with one hand as he wheeled Steve out of the hospital, cursing his goofy thumbs as they went.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Danno?"

"What?" Danny rolled his eyes; Steve was enjoying having him as his errand boy way too much.

"Can you grab me a beer from the fridge?"

"No, no I cannot. You want to know why? Because I listened to the instructions of the hot, young doctor."

"Oh, yeah. You were listening all right. Especially when he gave you his number, you were definitely listening to him then." Steve mumbled it under his breath but Danny heard well enough, damned man might be short but he could hear like a feaking bat.

"What? Steve, are you mad because I'm into guys, seriously? Are you serious with this because I've got to say, I know you, ok, I do and I always thought that you were a pretty accepting guy, you know? Despite all the army's DADT bullshit but apparently you were hiding this side to you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Danny. Danny! Shut up would you." Danny stopped mid-rant and glared quietly at Steve. "A) It was the Navy man. How hard is it to get this right? Any way B) That's not how I meant it. I mean, it may have sounded like it but then I have a bit of a problem with not thinking things through before I say them. A kind of verbal diarrhoea if you will. Look. All I meant was that I was maybe a little jealous that you were getting all that attention and I being all hot and manly and SHOT wasn't getting any. From my doctor."

"Well. This turned around." Danny said slowly "I mean. Do you mean that you...you know? Like guys as well?" Danny was doing a weird rotational gesture with his hands that Steve wasn't even going to try to analyse.

"Yes Danny, I like guys too."

"I guess this is a bit much to learn about each other in one short space of time?"

"Please Danny. I already knew. You're totally not that subtle." Danny floundered slightly. "So, Danny, really no beer?"

"Really? I am too subtle. I tell you what Steve, if you abstain for the next week I'll buy you a bottle of the good whiskey you like. The really expensive one. Or, and when I say or I really and truly mean it, I will allow you to drive the Camaro for a month with no complaints. Don't give me that face McGarrett. I will not do both because let's face it, buying you strong alcohol then giving you a free pass at my car is just stupid." Steve raised an eyebrow but perked up slightly.

"You promise?"

"Scout's honour, remember?" Danny froze mid salute, a frankly bizarre pained face on him, and shuffled quietly into the kitchen. Steve grinned to himself, Danno was a scout? Danno was a scout. Danny told him right after he promised that...oh.

"Hey Steven? I got you some of that non-alcoholic beer. Don't know what it'll taste like without the best bit though, possibly just piss water, you want to try one?"

"Drop your pants Danno."

"Excuse me? No seriously come here and look in my ear because I think I just heard you say-"

"You heard me right and you know why, now drop 'em Danno."

"You know what? You can take care of yourself; you're a big boy now. So I think I'm just gonna..." Danny had been backing towards the door and now turned trying to bid a hasty retreat. He heard a sigh behind him.

"I didn't want to have to do this Danny." Steve warned

"Do wha- oof!" before he could finish his feet were off the floor and he was slung over Steve's shoulder. "What the fuck Steve? Put me down! Steven? Fucking fuck put- agh!" Danny grunted as he was dumped onto the couch and Steve straddled his thighs pinning him down, one hand holding his wrists in place. Danny gave up the futile struggling and went limp, resigned to his awful, shitty fate. Steve's one free hand came down to undo Danny's pants, pulling them down slightly to reveal the ink below.

Steve's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Eyes taking the time wandering over the permanent words, lingering on the tiny picture of a grenade next to the final 't' of 'McGarrett' before sliding back to the beginning again.

Steve went slack and rolled off Danny. Pacing like a caged animal, too many thoughts, words.

"God Steve. Say something." Danny spoke just to fill the aweful choking silence "Yelling I could deal with but this?" he waved a hand in Steve's direction. He gets particularly flaily when he's nervous and boy is he nervous. "This silence? No. I cannot deal."

"What the-? Just what Danny?"

"If it's any consolation I was very, very drunk, so drunk I don't even know what they were thinking about still agreeing to permanently damage me with a sharp object!" He took a deep breath, well, he'd come this far, might as well take it the whole way. "Then again, doesn't mean I don't mean it."

"Just I. I need. Fuck. I need to swim, clear my head." Steve states before turning and walking out onto the lanai grabbing his trunks where he'd left them out to dry this morning. Danny sighed, scraping his hands through his hair. He looked out to where Steve was already pounding the waves and shook his head, grabbing a pen and some paper and scribbling a note, closing the front door to Steve's house as quietly as possible.

~McDanno~

Steve always swam when he had to think. Something about the rythmn of his arms cutting through the water, taking in a breath, holding it in and releasing it steadily over and over and over again, it just lets him focus more than he can on the land. Seeing the tattoo on Danny's hip should have been everything he'd wanted since he'd met him but then he'd panicked and left and ruined everything because suddenly he'd had all these feelings and they'd just hit him all at once and he just didn't know what to do. So he'd left. Let Danny think he didn't want him back. Smooth Dog his ass.

Steve came into the house, unsurprised to see Danny gone. He was however surprised to see a note written in Danny's chicken scratch- probably the goofy thumbs –hand writing.

 

Sorry Steve,

I guess we should probably talk at some point. If you want I'll partner with Chin or Kono from now on, let them deal with your batshit crazy ass , just please don't kick mine. We won't ever talk about this again if that makes you feel any better.

Yours always   
Danno

 

Steve felt his throat constrict as he read the words over and over. Anyone who saw him now would just assume the rivulets of water running down his face were just dripping from his hair because obviously, SEALs don't cry. He let out a yell punching the wall. This was Danny he was talking about, there was no room for another mistake. He made his decision and ran upstairs to change.

~McDanno~

Danny groaned slightly, sitting in the chair and blinking awake, rolling his neck to get out the kinks. He glanced over at the clock. It had been almost 24 hours since he left Steve's, he'd called in sick to worrk and ignored the worried tone to both Chin and Kono's voices. He winced as he heard the banging on the door. An angry, frantic pattern making the knock-ee undeniably Steve.

"Danno, I know you're in there." Danny stayed silent, why couldn't Steve just fucking leave?

"That's it. You asked for it!" Steve yelled before there was the unmistakeable splintering of wood and Steve barged in, soaking from the rain and hey, Danny hadn't even noticed that it had started raining even though now he thought about it he could hear the pounding rain on his frankly pitiful cardboard walls.

"What the hell Steven! You can't just kick down the fucking door because I don't wish to answer it!"

"Danny! Would you just fucking shut up for a minute?" and Danny did. Something about the hurt, angry edge to Steve's voice and the fact that he actually swore and Steve hardly ever swears, never has too. Mostly it was the face. It was a new one, it was hurt and angry yes but it was also a new one, fear, it was right there. Steve was scared.

"Thank you." Steve wiped his hands on his jeans, Danny suspected it wasn't just because of the rainwater, and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not all that good with feelings, I mean I can feel them sure but I'm not good at expressing them to people. You know that, so I'm just going to..." he faded out and suddenly his hands were undoing his pants.

"Whoah, whoah. Do I have to remind you that I don't have a door?" Danny waved a hand in his face and the other gestured between Steve's open fly and the gaping hole at the front of his house. Steve just glared and carried on sliding them down slightly at one side and that there. That red patch of skin with new ink on it is what he is meant to be looking at. He edges closer to look even though he's already fairly sure he knows what it says, but he has to see, can't let himself hope because it's crazy and Danny can't quite believe it even though it is right there. It says it, always will say it. Steve is marked as Danny's now just as Danny is his.

Property of Detective Daniel 'Danno' Williams

The whole thing is underlined by a blue tie, Danny's favourite one that Gracie bought him for Christmas. Danny reaches out and gently runs a finger over it. Feels Steve's breath hitch as he uses that hand to grab his waistband and reel him in.

"I love you Danno." Danny feels himself grinning, so hard it hurts, but then again Steve is too. He's grinning like Danny's the most amazing thing he's ever seen and damn if that ain't a massive ego boost right there.

"You are fucking insane you know that right? Any normal person would, I don't know, buy me flowers, but no. No you do this because you are Mr. Tattoo-Navy-Man and no needle scares you. However, despite this, I love you too you big goof." Danny was still smiling as he reeled Steve in for a kiss that did not in any way make his leg want to pop like in the movies (and yes he watched Princess Diaries with Grace and he loved it.) but now Steve's lips were moving on his and tongues were exploring and he didn't care about anything else. They pulled away panting, foreheads together.

"You owe me a new door."

"I've got a perfectly good door at my place, let's go there."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only you Danno." Danny grinned again

"Big mushball goof. You're a SEAL with a marshmallow centre aren't you. You actually have hidden depths." Steve just rolled his eyes.

"I also have pizza."

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

"You may have" Steve grinned kissing him again. "Pizza, just dough, sauce and mozz... and pineapple." Danny groaned

"Stupid Hawaii." But his heart wasn't in it. Jersey was superior in every way but one. In one way Hawaii kicked ass. Yes he'd used the phrase before but the thing is...this shit just wouldn't have happened in Jersey.

FIN


End file.
